Careful What U Wish 4
by Dream Fighter75
Summary: Two mischievous twins with powers decide to grant Karin's wish, but at a price...


Dream Fighter75 here!

Just thought I'd make a one-shot with Kamichama Karin celebrating Halloween. =)

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

** Careful What U Wish 4**

Kazune, Jin- 15 1/2 years old

Karin, Himeka, Naru, Yuuki, Miyon- 15 years old

Michi- 16 years old

**

* * *

**

Karin was in the kitchen with Himeka carving faces into pumpkins.

"Only 2 more days, YES!" Karin yelled out in excitement.

Himeka: "Wow Karin, I've never seen you this excited about something. You must really like Halloween."

Karin: "Are you kidding? Halloween is like my favorite holiday EVER! It's so much fun!"

She giggled. Himeka smiled at her.

Kazune walked in. "Mind keeping it down? I'm trying to study in my room, but can't since a certain someone is SHOUTING!" He folded his arms and glared at Karin. She just smiled.

"How can you study when there's so much to do!" Karin grabbed him by the shoulders. "We have to put more decorations, we have to get candy, and most importantly our costumes!" Kazune looked at her with a strange look. "You really take this stuff seriously, don't you?"

Karin: "Of course I do! Halloween is the best! It's so cool!"

"Alright alright, just keep it down, jeez." He left and went back to his room to study some more.

Himeka giggled. "Well, I'm gonna head of to bed. Goodnight, Karin." She got up and went to her room. Karin did the same.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day...**

Karin got up and got ready for school along with Kazune and Himeka.

On the way to school all Karin could talk about was halloween and how it was finally tomorrow.

"Can I shoot myself now?" Kazune whispered to Himeka. She chuckled. "Now now, Kazune. It's her favorite holiday, and it only comes once a year. It'll be over before you know it and everything will be back to normal."

After arriving they all took their seats since the teacher was already there.

Karin wasn't paying attention. She was doodling skulls, pumpkins, and candy in her notebook.

After school ended and they were all outside Karin was talking with Jin and Miyon about tomorrow's plans. Cecile, the 2nd most popular girl in school was walking by and overheard them talking. She was walking with Emily, the most popular girl in school. People were confused as to why they were even friends. Emily was soooo nice. Cecile... wasn't.

She stopped in front of them and laughed. "You call those plans? How cute. Besides, I don't know why on earth you get so worked up about Halloween, it's just like any other day, Karin. It's only once a year. It comes and goes after 24 hours." She walked away. "Don't pay attention to her Karin. She's probably just jealous. Well, see ya on Monday!" Emily ran to catch up to Cecile.

What Cecile said hit Karin like a slap to the face. Worst part is... that in some way... she was right.

Jin: "She is one hot bi-"

Miyon: "Jin!"

"Oh sorry. I almost forgot to tell you guys that my cousin, Naru is coming with us. Hope you don't mind." He said.

Himeka: "Of course we don't. We've missed Naru. When is he coming?"

"He's coming tonight. I'm picking him up in a few hours. I gotta head home and get his room ready. See ya guy's later!" Jin left. "Uhh... I have to go too... I have business to take care of... yea, business." Kazune dashed off to the mansion.

Yuuki: "I wonder what business that is. Oh well, I'm gonna go and work on my costume. See ya guys tomorrow!"

"I'm gonna go too, bye guys!" Miyon and Yuuki left.

"Wanna head home, Karin?" Himeka asked. "You go on, I think I'll take a little walk..." Karin turned around and walked to the park. Himeka just left. "Hope she's gonna be okay..."

Karin walked around the park kicking a pebble and sighed. "Why does it only have to be once a year? Why can't it be everyday?"

Two twins were walking by. "I'm bored, Feiming!"

"So am I, Rei..." He sighed. "I just got an idea." Rei said with a smile. "Let's cause some trouble!"

Feiming: "That's a great idea, sis! Let's do it!"

Rei: "Who shall be our lucky target?"

Just as Feiming was about to think, he saw Karin walking by with a serious look on her and she appeared to mumbling as she kicked a pebble. He smirked. "Her." Feiming said as he pointed to Karin. Rei smirked as well.

They both went up to her. Karin was a bit startled at first. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Your new friends." Rei said. "You look troubled _friend_. What's wrong?" Feiming asked. "Well... it's just that I really like Halloween, and I'm mad and happy that it's tomorrow, but before I know it... it'll be over..." Karin said.

Feiming and Rei just looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Rei: "Soooo, what your saying is that you wish that everyday would be Halloween, am I right?"

Karin: "I guess... there's no school, and you don't have to be yourself, ever! You could be anyone you wanted to be without being judged. It's, perfect."

Feiming: "What if your wish came true?"

"I would be sooo happy!" Karin said with a smile. "Excellent. We'll make sure that it happens. Goodbye for now." The twins left. Karin was a bit confused by what they meant but didn't make anything serious of it.

She went home where Himeka and Kazune were waiting for her. "Where have you been?" Kazune asked her. "At the park chillin'." She said. Himeka was in the living room organizing the candy and putting them in bowls.

Kazune: "Soooo what are you dressing up as, Karin?"

Karin chuckled. "You know we aren't supposed to tell each other what we're dressing up as, Kazune. It's a surprise. You'll see my costume tomorrow. I'm off to bed now. The earlier I go to sleep, the faster Halloween comes."

Kazune went on and helped Himeka.

**

* * *

**

**Halloween...**

Karin woke up early and tip-toe'd to Kazune's room. She opened the door slowly and jumped on top of him.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN, KAZUNE!"

Kazune blushed at having Karin on top of him. "W-what are you doing!? Why are you on top of me?! Get off me!"

Karin scoffed. "Gosh Kazune, it's Halloween! Get into the spirit, jeez!"

"And what type of spirit is this?!" He asked as he pointed to her since she was still on top of him. Karin just rolled her eyes and got off. She went to Himeka's room and did the same thing. Instead of shouting and getting angry, Himeka smiled.**

* * *

**

**Later That Day...**

It was finally the hour that Karin had been waiting for since she woke up. It was 6:00 pm. The time where they were gonna meet up at the park with their costumes on.

Karin was the first one there. She sat down on a bench and waited for the others to come.

_'I can't wait till they come!' _She said in her mind excitedly.

Yuuki was the first to arrive. He snuck up on Karin and startled her. "Ah!" She yelled slightly. Yuuki laughed. "Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist." He sat next to her on the bench.

Karin saw what he was dressed as. Yuuki was dressed up as a zombie. "Very convincing." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. Your gonna put a spell on me or something, are you?" He asked referring to her witch costume. "Maybe I will. So you can get enough courage to finaly ask Miyon out." She laughed while he blushed. "Oh yea? Well, maybe you should put that love spell on Kazune instead." Now Yuuki was the one laughing while Karin blushed.

Then Kazune and Himeka came.

He was dressed up as a vampire while Himeka was dressed as Supergirl.

"Great costumes guys!" Yuuki said. Karin was still blushing. _'Wow... Kazune looks... dashing... wait... what am I saying!?'_

Kazune walked over to Karin with a smile and kissed her hand. "I might just suck your blood and make you mine."

Yuuki: "Wow, that love spell must've really worked. Good job, Karin!"

"Hm? What love spell?" Kazune asked.

Karin: "N-nothing!"

Then Miyon came. She was dressed as a dead bride. "I see someone's gettin' married tonight... and maybe gettin' lucky tonight as well." Kazune said pointing at Miyon and Yuuki. They didn't hear him.

Himeka: "You look amazing, Miyon!"

"Thank you, Himeka. You look amazing as well." She said. Yuuki smiled when he saw her. "You look beautiful." Miyon blushed. "Thank you. You look great your self."

Jin and hiz cousin Naru arrived a few minutes later.

Everyone was excited to see Naru. It's been over a year since they've seen him since he lives in Florida. "Hey guys!" Jin said with a smile.

Everyone stared at them. Jin was dressed as Spiderman and Naru was dressed as Wesker.

**(A/N: For those who don't know who Wesker is, he is a villian from the Resident Evil series. =3)**

They all laughed.

Karin: "It's great to see you, Naru."

"How was your flight?" Himeka asked. "It's great to see you guys too, and my flight was good." Naru said, smiling. "Hey... where's Michi?" Jin asked as he noticed that he wasn't there.

They heard a pair of heels click clacking to thier direction. They all turned around and couldn't believe it....

it was Michi!

... dressed as a... woman?

Kazune's jaw dropped. "H-he actually went through with it..." Jin said.

Michi wore a long blonde wig and a pink dress with pink heels.

"Michi... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?!?" Karin yelled.

Michi: "I lost a bet with Kazune and Jin and... well... this is what I had to do. But I must say, dresses are ver comfy. I can see why girls like them so much. I've never felt freeier."

Miyon: "Well, I must say, you've never looked prettier, Michi."

She tried to control her laughter but couldn't along with the others.

Yuuki: "You guys ready to go?"

There was a party at Yuuki's house which they were gonna go to. After they got their other people from their school started arriving.

They all danced and had a good time.

Naru pulled out his toy gun and pointed it to Yuuki. "I shall use you before I dispose of you. I will make an even stronger virus with you DNA. Mwuahahaha!" He said trying to impersonate Wesker. He and Yuuki laughed.

Kazune: "Now now, Naru. You can't kill him yet, he has to go on his honeymoon with his dead bride and become a man."

Yuuki blushed. Miyon was behind Kazune and heard what he said. She took one of her gloves off and playfully hit Kazune on the back of his head, then slipped her glove back on.

Karin, who was upstairs, was looking for the bathroom. Once she found it, she opened the door and Jin came out of nowhere hanging upside down. Karin jumped from being startled. "What the hell are you doing, Jin!?"

Jin: "Just swinging around and fighting crime. Soooo, my Mary-Jane, a kiss?"

Karin recognized what he was doing. It was like that scene in Spiderman where he was kissed upside down. "No." She simply said. "How are you even upside down anyway?" She asked. "I forgot how I got up here." He said sheepishly. Jin got down. "Have it your way then, but I will have you sooner or later." He said before he went back downstairs. Karin just rolled her eyes. She went downstairs completely forgetting that she had to use the bathroom.

As she was walking down the hallway to the staircase she saw the twins she ran into the day before at the park.

"Hey, you two are from the park, what are you doing here? Do you go to the same school?" Karin asked.

Feiming and Rei just looked at eachother and back at Karin. "Not exactly." They said. "We're just here to see how your wish s coming along." Rei said.

"You still remember that? Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but that's never gonna happen. It can't be Halloween everyday." Feming walked up to her. "You sure about that?" Karin nodded. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you..." Rei said. She and Feiming laughed.

"Tomorrow, when you wake up, you'll find that things are from normal my dear." Feiming said before disappearing with Rei.

Karin just stood there with a 'WTF!?' look on her face.

**

* * *

**

**The Day After...**

Karin jawned as she woke up. She got up and stretched. After passing by her mirror she noticed something odd. She looked in the mirror one more time. She was still in her Halloween costume. Karin rubbed her eyes to mke sure she wasn't seeing things. She was still in her costume.

"That's weird... I was in my PJ's when I went to sleep. How did I get into my costume again?" She asked herself. She tried taking it off but couldn't.

"Zipper must be broken. I'll go ask Himeka for help." She walked out of her room and knocked on Himeka's door. When Himeka opened it, the door broke. She now had the door in her hand. "Uhhhh..." Was ahe could say.

Karin was in shock. "I think I ate too much candy last night... I'm seeing things!"

Himeka: "The door must have been falling or something. But, I wonder how I woke up in my costume..."

"I woke up in my costume too." Karin said. "You did too? Well that's odd. I wonder if Kazune..." Before Himeka could finish her sentence she and Karin heard a yell coming from Kazune's room. They both ran to his room to check up on him.

Karin: "What's wrong!? What happened!?"

Kazune was in his costume. He was standing in front of his mirror. He was scared cuz he didn't see his reflection. "Okay, Karin, I know it was you! You dressed me and changed my mirror to freak me out! Admit it!"

Karin: "I'm just as freaked out as you are! Someone dressed me up in my costume too. Himeka too."

Kazune: "This is weird..."

Himeka was starring at the floor and a lazer beam shot out of her eyes and set the floor on fire. A small fire. Kazune quickly steppened on it and put it out. "What the hell was that, Himeka!?" He asked, panicking.

Himeka: "I don't know!"

They went downstairs and the phone rang. Karin picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Michi.

Michi: "HELP!!! I'M A WOMAN!!!!"

Karin: "Wait, what?"

Michi: "At first I thought it was a dream... but I don't think it is. I woke up and I was in a nightgown and... and... I wasn't wering boxers! I was wearing... girl undies! And you don't even wanna know what I saw underneath the undies..."

Karin: "Okay, just come over."

_'Michi has officially lost it...' _She thought as she hung up.

Himeka: "Who was it?"

"It was Michi. He's gone crazy." Karin said. There were a few knocks on the door. Kazune opened it up and screamed. A zombie, Spiderman, a dead bride, Wesker, and an attractive woman was standing there. he zombie who was Yuuki tried to bite everyone but Miyon kept him under control.

Jin had to keep Naru... AKA Wesker away from Yuuki the zombie cuz he kept trying to shoot him.

They all sat down in the living room. "Okay guys, very funny, you can stop with the joke now, ha ha, I'm laughing." Karin said. "Its not a joke!" Jin said. He threw web at a vase. "Hmmm... very cool trick, Jin." She said.

Michi got up in frustration and rolled his... her nightgown up and pulled his... er... her panties down and showed Karin that they weren't joking. Kazune who was drinking water spit it out imeddiately when he saw Michi's... garden of eve...

Himeka: "Is that... real?"

"Of course it is!I checked. Don't ask how though..." He said while his/her cheeks got red.

Miyon: "How did this happen?"

Karin thought about it and remembered about the twins. "So that's what they meant!" Everyone looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about?" Kazune asked. "I met these twins and they said something about a wish coming true, they made my wish come true! I wished that it would be Halloween everyday..."

They all glared at her.

Jin: "Jee, thanks a lot."

"Hey! I didn't know they had powers!" She said in deffense. "Maybe if I find them... I can make them undo the wish." She said. "If anyone can do it, you can, Karin." Himeka said with a smile. Karin smiled as well. "Thanks. I'll go look for them at the park where I first met them. Wish me lu-" Before she could finish a broom magically appeared in her hand.

"What the?... that was weird." She said. "Use it to search for them from the air. It's faster and easier." Michi said. Karin went outside and flew on the broom. "WOOO!!!" She was enjoying herself.

_'Hmmm... do I even WANT to undo the wish? No... I have to. It's not just about me... everyone else is involved too...'_

She looked down to see if she could find them. Because she wasn't looking, she didn't notice the tree that was there and crashed into it. She fell down.

"Owie..." She said as she rubbed her head.

Feiming and Rei just looked down at her. "Having fun yet?" Rei asked with amusement.

Karin: "You two! Whatever you did, undo it right now! I don't like it one bit!"

"Liar." Feiming. Rei helped her up. "You do like it, but your friends don't." She said.

"Yea..." Karin admitted. "I want my friends to be happy... this doesn't make them happy..."

The twins looked at eachother. "Is there something you want more than this?" Feiming asked her. "Cuz you have the power to undo the spell, but you really gotta want it, kiddo." Rei said as she folded her arms. "Maybe what happens next will help you." Feiming said before they disappeared.

Karin was yet again confused by what they said. "What does he mean by what happens next?" She asked herself.

Then a bat flew in front of her. Karin backed away from it until the bat transformed into Kazune. "Hey."

Karin: "Hey, how'd ya know I was here?"

Kazune: "I followed your irresistable scent."

He walked closer to her. The closer he got the more Karin backed away until she backed up into a tree. "Dead end." Kazune said. "You look very lovely... so tastey..." He said in a low tone. Karin started getting scared. "Umm... Kazune?"

"I've been controlling my desire to taste you for so long... too long..." Kazune said as he grabbed her by her shoulders and leaned in closely. He lowered his head to her neck.

"Kazune no! You don't want this! This isn't you talking..."

"Why yes it is... Let me ask you something my dear... Do you want me?" He asked.

The question threw karin off guard. "W-what?" She asked. "Do... you... want... me."

Karin looked to the side. "I do... but not like this... I wish I hadn't made that wish!" She said before Kazune sunk his teeth into Karin's neck. She closed her eyes.

Then something happened...

Karin opened her eyes and found herself in the kitchen. She saw Himeka sitting across from her carving faces into pumpkins. "H-Himeka? W-what are you doing?"

"Same thing you're doing. Carving pumpkins." She said. Karin looked down and saw a pumpkin in her hands. She put it on the table. "What's the date today?"

Himeka: "The 29th."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?"

Kazune walked in. "Mind keeping it down? I'm trying to study in my room, but can't since a certain someone is SHOUTING!" He folded his arms and glared at Karin. She just smiled.

"Kazune!" She ran to him and opened his mouth and examined his teeth. "No fangs!" Kazune gave her a weird look. "Fangs? How did you know I was gonna dress up as a vampire? Were you snooping in my room? Gosh karin..."

Karin played along. "I'm sorry. I'm just glad things are back to normal..."

"Is everything ok, Karin?" Himeka asked. Karin chuckled. "Everything's just fine. Just goes to show that you have to be careful what you wish for. Say, why don't we skip this and go see a movie?"

Kazune was surprised. "But... it's the 29th... this is when you're all hyped up about Halloween. What's with the sudden change"

"I just want to do something that isn't Halloween related for a bit."

Himeka and Kazune weren't sure what had gotten into Karin, but they went along with it and went to the movies together.

"Happy Halloween mischevious twins..." Karin said. She looked at Kazune and smiled as they walked to the theatre. He smiled back. That's when Karin told them everything.

"And to think I actually believed you when you said things were normal." Kazune said.

They laughed and had a goodnight.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

Now that I'm done, I can get back to Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal. =3

it took me this long to finish this one-shot because I didn't know what to write. XD

hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
